Perfect
by Moomoogirl1
Summary: She never asked to be perfect. Still a part of her wanted to be perfect. For him. A SasSak one shot.


Hello there. My name is Moomoogirl1. Thank you for taking your time to read this story of mine, "Perfect".

If memory can recall, I have never written a Sasuke and Sakura one shot but I've been dying to. And than this popped up. Hopefully you'll enjoy it.

So sit back and enjoy okay?

I do not own Naruto and if I did there would much more romance in it.

0o0o0

"Um Sasuke…there's this festival going on tomorrow. Maybe we could…"

"I don't go to festivals."

Every time she asked him to do something with her, he either said no or would just flat out insult her. It always put her down.

She never asked to be perfect. Never was and she never will be. Still there was a part of her that wanted to be perfect.

For him.

0o0o0

"Um…hey Sasuke."

"Hey."

"Why are you sitting here all by yourself? Don't you want to look around the place? Not a lot of things have changed but…" She stopped talking when he shook his head.

"Don't even bother try Sakura. In their eyes I am only a traitor. They don't really want me here. You already know that." Her face softened.

"Yeah I know they don't want you but…I do."

He took his eyes off the dirt floor and looked into her blue-green like eyes. After an intense (well it was intense for her) moment of staring at each other, Sasuke did a slight smirk.

"You know, out of all three of us, you probably changed the most." Sakura blinked, smiled, and simply shrugged.

"Is there a festival going on anytime soon?" he asked.

0o0o0

"It's about time you attended a festival!" said Naruto out loud as he gave a friendly pat on the back to Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged.

"It's no big deal." He mumbled as he took a glance at Sakura, who was wearing a red kimono with cherry blossoms in her hair.

"Naruto would you stop being so loud?" Scolded Sakura but she was smiling at the two boys and secretly admiring Naruto's excitement. Truth be told, she was nervous. She was worried about how the town would react, seeing the traitor and the demon boy at the festival. They were few of the closet people in her life. She wanted them to have a good time. They deserved it.

"Let's get our party on!" yelled Naruto.

0o0o0

"Aww man!" Naruto had once again missed the glass bottle. Sakura laughed as he pouted.

"Let me try." Sasuke said as he took a rock from Naruto's hand. He looked straight at the glass bottle, backed up a bit, and let the rock, swiftly, fly from his hand. It collided with the bottle, shattering it into a million pieces.

"Of course." Sighed Naruto at Sasuke's skill as Sakura clapped her hands. She then caught a glance at the vendor. He looked annoyed. The traitor had won his game.

"Pick a prize." He commanded in a rough tone. Sakura bit her lip and Naruto made a face. Sasuke however ignored it.

"I'll take the teddy bear." He said calmly. The vendor gave him a questioning look along with Naruto and Sakura. The annoyed man took brown toy off the self and practically shoved it to Sasuke.

"Have a good night." He mumbled as he turned his back to them, trying to look busy. Naruto growled under his breath but Sakura gently tugged at his arm. Sensing her worry, he stopped and frowned.

"What's the teddy for anyway?" Sakura asked, going on a lighter note. Sasuke smiled.

"You mean for who." He said as he handed her the stuffed toy. Sakura looked dumb founded as she accepted it and held it close to her chest. She had never got a gift from her old teammate before.

"I'll get you something later Naruto." Said Sasuke waving his arm in the air as if he did this everyday. "Come on let's go."

The two friends watched as Sasuke walked away. They turned to each other and smiled. It was going to be okay. Sakura could finally relax.

0o0o0

"It was really fun." Sakura said to Ino the next day. "The lights were so pretty and there was so much food. Of course the only thing Naruto really ate was ramen. He ate a LOT of it by the way. He almost puked."

Sakura and Ino laughed a while before Sakura continued. "And we played lots of games. Naruto and I won some but you should have seen Sasuke! He won every single one!"

"Oh still as good as ever eh?" chuckled Ino. She stopped then sighed. Her face became serious and she looked down at her hands.

"You know Sakura, I was a little sad but mostly annoyed when Sasuke left. Especially since Shikamaru and Choji got hurt in the process. When I heard he came back I wasn't sure how to feel. In fact I got that same annoyed feeling and that's when I realized that…I had no feelings for Sasuke what so ever!"

Sakura patiently sat there listening, the sunrays resting on her hair.

"But you…you practically beam at the thought of him. In fact…when I see you talk about Sasuke, I see more than that old crush you used to have."

Sakura's mouth automatically opened to say something but nothing came out. Ino smiled.

"We're not really rivals anymore Sakura. Go get him."

0o0o0

Sakura fixed up the living room. This was going to be a long weekend. Her parents were away on a vacation and she had the whole place to herself. It sounded good at first but now it was just plain boring.

Sakura took the pillow she had just fluffed, hugged it to her chest, took the remote up and clicked on the television.

"_Think life's just weighing you down? Call this number and in the next two days you'll receive something that will surely change that!"_

"What? A make over? An instant boyfriend? A blender? Give me a break!" humphed Sakura at the commercial. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

'Wonder who that could be?' thought Sakura as she put down the pillow she was hugging. She went to the door, put her hand on the knob, and opened the door.

Surprisingly, it was the last person she expected.

"Uh hey…" said Sasuke. Sakura held her breath and not quite sure what to do, waved hello. "I know you weren't expecting any company but…can I come in?" Sakura noticed the embarrassed look on his face. She softly smiled.

"Sure."

She moved out of the doorway, as he slowly stepped in. He took off his shoes.

"This house is…clean." Sakura laughed at his remark. "Yeah. My mom's a neat freak. Come on. Sit down."

Sasuke's body stiffened. Sakura could tell he wasn't used to going over someone's house.

"It's okay." She whispered softly. She gently took hold of his hand. Sasuke allowed himself to be dragged to the couch, his eyes never leaving her. He slowly sat down. Sakura, satisfied, plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Are…your parents home?" asked Sasuke. Sakura shook her head.

"Nope." They left me to go on vacation. Something about making their marriage stronger." Sakura laughed. Sasuke made a face.

"Then who were you talking to earlier?" he asked, obviously hearing what she had said from outside the door. Sakura did a shy smile.

"Oh that. I was talking to…the T.V." Sasuke blinked. "The…T.V.?" Sakura slowly nodded her head, her face getting redder by the minute.

Sasuke then smirked. He nodded his head and turned to the T.V. Sakura was blushing madly now.

"I must seem really weird right now…" she mumbled. "You've always been weird." said Sasuke, his eyes still on the T.V. "And annoying too I guess…" Sakura mumbled again. Sasuke then turned his head to her.

"No. You're not annoying." Sakura quickly took a glance into his dark eyes and straighten herself up. She felt her heart leap and something being lifted off of her chest. Was it worry? Sadness? It didn't matter to her. Not now.

"Oh…thank you…" she murmured. She quickly turned her attention to the T.V. to avoid his gaze. She didn't she it but she knew he was smiling.

0o0o0

This became a tradition. He would come over at around 7 or 8 o'clock at night and they would just watch T.V. and talk. Sometimes Naruto would join them but lately he had been spending a lot of his time with Hinata. They had their own traditions.

"Ugh. I hate this show!" said Sakura one night. It had been almost a year since Sasuke's return. The villagers still resented him. Sakura brought this up one day and he told her they probably always would.

"What's so bad about it?" Sasuke asked. He put a dumpling in his mouth and slowly chewed. Sakura's mother's dumplings were okay but surprisingly Sakura made better ones. Sakura took a delight in this and always had a plate ready for him. Her father joked one time that the two teens were almost like a married couple. He would come home late and she would have the food ready. Sakura had protested against this but she knew it was true.

"Well it's so…fake." Sakura responded. "I mean everything's so damn perfect. The girl has a perfect family, perfect friends, perfect house, and perfect boyfriend. She's rich and when something bad does happen it's nothing major and it always gets solved in the end."

"So it's unrealistic." Said Sasuke taking up another dumpling. "Exactly." Continued Sakura. "No one has it like that. Everything isn't fine all the time."

"I see." Sasuke finished chewing and looked up at the ceiling. "So there's no such thing as happily ever after?" Sakura shook her head.

"No. What I'm saying is that no one can be that good. No one is…perfect." Sasuke slouched deeper into the couch.

"Makes sense. But sometimes…doesn't it seem like someone's perfect? You just look at them and think they have it all. It's only when you get inside that person's head, do you realize that you were wrong."

They were quiet for a while; only the sound of the T.V. blaring out what "Miss Perfect" was going to do on today's episode.

"Have you ever felt that way?" asked Sakura. Sasuke lowered his eyes.

"Yeah…my brother." At the sound of brother, Sakura bit her lip. His brother was basically the only reason he left in the first place. Bringing him up made her uneasy. Her eyes became watery just thinking about the pain Sasuke went through because of him and the years Sasuke was gone to pursue him.

"Well you know…I used to think you were perfect." She blurted out trying to change the subject. "Almost everyone did. You were an excellent student and had that cool attitude that most kids our age didn't have. To us, you were…perfection. Sometimes I used to think that I had to be perfect just for you to talk to me. But when I got to know you…the real you…I realized…"

Tears were now rolling down her cheeks. She started to hiccup a bit.

"I realized that you were only human. That you had feelings and emotions and needs just like anyone else! I realized that…I myself didn't have to be perfect just to be your companion. You just wanted me and Naruto…to be ourselves…"

Sakura sniffled, as she stared at the floor. She did not dare look into Sasuke's face. She could already feel his gaze on her. She began to wonder what his reaction was.

"No. I'm not perfect." She heard him say after a while. His voice was soft. "Funny how I wanted to be perfect for the wrong reasons. And what was it for? Orochimaru and Itachi are now dead. I'm not perfect. I'm only a fool."

Sakura took her eyes off the floor and turned to see Sasuke. Now he was looking at the floor. He looked pained yet somewhat calm at the same time. Sakura wondered how.

"But you know Sakura? There are times when someone is so good to you that to you…they're just perfect. Like you are to me."

Sakura's eye's widened as Sasuke turned to her. She dug a fingernail into her skin to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Seriously?" was all that came out of her mouth. Sasuke smiled.

"Seriously…" he mumbled as he leaned down and let his lips press against hers. Sakura closed her eyes and did an inward sigh of happiness as she carefully put her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. She let Sasuke move from her lips to her neck as he softly kissed her. This all felt like a dream. It felt…perfect.

She could tell he was smiling as he whispered in her ear.

"Let's make a happily ever after."

0o0o0

And that was that. Whew! That was long one shot!

Is you've read the latest scanlations of Naruto you can see this one shot does not exactly follow them. I did that on purpose so if you do review don't point that out.

Also you can use your imaginations on how Orochimaru and Itachi died. (This is NOT a spoiler.) You can also you're your imagination for what happens next. Whatever "Happily Ever After" means to you, that's what happens. Whether it be marriage or sex.

Check out my other stories if you'll like. Later!

Moomoogirl1 out.


End file.
